Arti Sahabat
by Hades'Ai
Summary: "Kau sudah mengerti, arti sahabat itu, kan?", "Sahabat itu ..." [A Gift for Periculum in Mora]


"Oi, Camus! Yuhu~ Caamuus!"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berteriak memanggil nama Camus. Tidak ada jawaban. Pria berkebangsaan Prancis itu tidak memiliki gangguan pendengaran. Artinya, dia sedang pergi. Jadilah sekarang Surt duduk sendirian di teras depan kuil kesebelas Sanctuary itu.

Elemen Surt adalah api, meski begitu dia tidak membenci air ataupun es. Tempat tinggalnya saja bersalju. Bahkan bersahabat karib dengan orang yang dinginnya melebihi zat di atas. Seperti sekarang, pemuda itu duduk di depan kuil Aquarius, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam kantung belanjaan berukuran besar. Menunggu pemilik kuil datang. Tidak serta-merta masuk ke dalam karena tidak baik memasuki tempat tinggal orang lain tanpa izin—pengecualian untuk kuil-kuil sebelumnya.

10 menit pertama.

Surt bersiul-siul pelan. Menggumamkan lirik lagu sembarang. Ia juga menyapa Aiolos yang lewat dari Pope's Chamber, turun melewatinya.

10 menit berikutnya.

Ia mulai bosan. Menggesek-gesekkan tapak sepatunya ke lantai, kemudian melamun. Apa saja ia lamunkan. Tentang tugas laporan yang belum ia selesaikan. Rambut indah Baldr. Bulu kaki Hercules(?) Wajah cantik Andreas (jangan Surt, entar mual sendiri). Dan lain sebagainya.

30 menit.

"Kemana sih ni orang?" Iamenggerutu. Satu tangannya menopang dagu. Matanya melirik sejenak ke langit, melihat matahari yang sudah meninggi, dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Pasti lagi sama si kalajengking sialan itu lagi."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam kuil itu. Secepat kilat Surt menoleh, berharap langkah kaki yang ia dengar itu 'dia'. Ternyata bukan. Itu bukan Camus. Surt dapat mengetahuinya dari suara langkah kakinya. Langkah kaki yang menghentak tegas. Yang pernah dengan santainya melewati kobaran api miliknya saat peperangan dulu.

Benar saja. Surai biru tua panjang terlihat. Dengan cloth Gemini yang bekilau, Saga berjalan keluar melewati bagitu saja Surt yang sedang duduk.

 _"Sombongnya gak pernah berubah,"_ batin Surt ngedumel. Ia masih memandang Saga yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Oi," sahut Surt.

"Hm?" Saga berhenti dan melirik kebelakang.

"Dimana Camus?"

"Sedang pergi dengan Milo."

 _"Tuh kan. Bangsat."_ Ia menyumpah dalam hati ketika mendengar nama kalajengking itu disebut. Selalu orang itu. Ia sangat sangat membencinya. Kalau saja misalkan dirinya terjebak didalam sebuah ruangan bersama Milo, Loki, dan Hades, dan dirinya memiliki pistol dengan dua peluru, ia akan menembak Milo dua kali. Ditambah memukul wajah Milo dengan gagang pistol itu. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau Camus sudah bersama Milo pasti akan sangat sangat lama. Ia kembali menatap Saga. "Sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kuil."

"Aku ikut! Camus pasti lama." Surt meletakkan barang bawaannya di dinding teras kemudian mengikuti Gemini itu. Jadi semakin ingin membakar pria bernama Milo itu.

"Terserah. Tapi jangan buat keributan," kata Saga yang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Ya ... ya ..." Surt mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. Menuruni ratusan anak tangga Sanctuary menuju ke kuil ketiga.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya – Masami Kurumada**

.

 **Arti Sahabat**

 **.**

 **.**

Surt memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Berjalan disamping Saga sambil bersiul-siul pelan. Berdehem pelan sejenak. Dirinya serasa _awkward_ —entah pria disampingnya itu merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak. Akhirnya setelah keheningan yang tak berarti, Surt menatap Saga. "Kau dari mana tadi?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Pope's Chamber," jawab Saga.

"Ngapain?"

"Mengantar laporan misi."

"Banyak gak?"

"Kau kesini ingin bertemu Camus atau mewawancaraiku?" Saga berkata datar dengan wajah tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Surt langsung manyun dua senti. Ia menatap kesamping. _"Diajak ngobrol aja pun ..."_

Tanpa terasa mereka tiba di Gemini. Surt langsung duduk santai di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah, berhadapan dengan Saga. "Mereka pergi kemana? Camus dan ... orang itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jarang ada yang tahu mereka kemana kalau sudah berdua. Mereka punya privasi sendiri."

Ayolah, jangan menyebut-nyebut kata itu di depannya. Surt memutar mata. "Aku juga bagian dari privasi Camus," katanya tidak terima. Matanya melirik sekeliling. "Apa ada makanan di kuilmu? Aku lapar."

"Datang ke Sanctuary dan meminta makan. Apa Asgard sedang kekurangan bahan makanan?" tanya Saga yang sedang membereskan sisa-sisa berkas laporannya di meja itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu dengan cepat membuang muka. "T-Tidak. Maksudku—" dia buru-buru melanjutkan dengan ekspresi biasa. "Lagipula aku tamu, sudah seharusnya tuan rumah menyambut tamunya dengan jamuan makan!"

Saga memijiit dahinya. "Ada makanan di lemari dapur. Apa aku harus mengambilkannya dan menyuapimu juga?"

"Tentu saja." Surt menyamankan dirinya di sofa itu sambil mendelik. "Pernah dengar pepatah 'tamu adalah raja'?"

"Dengar ... empat hari yang lalu, aku memulai misi. Aku baru pulang hari ini, dan langsung mengerjakan laporannya tadi. Semua sudah selesai. Tubuhku capek. Dan sekarang ada seorang pria yang merengek minta makan padaku—"

BRAK!

Saga menghentak meja dengan tangannya. Wajahnya masih datar. Surt terkejut dan langsung menegakkan punggungnya.

"Ambil saja makanan di dapur sebelum aku melemparmu ke dimensi lain." Saga berdiri dengan memegang kertas-kertas yang sudah disusunnya, berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Surt yang melongo. Pria itu segera menjelajahi dapur kuil Gemini.

"Emosian banget, sih? Heran ..." katanya pelan sambil membuka lemari makan. Mengambil seonggok bungkusan disana dan membawanya ke meja tadi.

Saga keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang. Gemini itu berjalan kearah luar, melewati Surt yang sedang makan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Surt dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Keluar."

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian?" Surt menelan makanannya sejenak. Setelah hasil kunyahannya itu melewati kerongkongannya, ia melanjutkan, "Kau tidak takut aku melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan, disini?" tanyanya dengan salah satu sudut bibir terangkat.

Saga berhenti sejenak. "Kalau kulihat ada satu titik debu yang berpindah dari tempatnya, kepalamu yang akan kucari pertama kali," katanya tanpa menoleh lalu berjalan keluar.

"Setelah makan aku mau tidur! Sambil nunggu Camus datang!" teriak Surt saat Saga sudah berada di teras.

.

.

.

Setelah dari Colosseum dan singgah sejenak di kuil Aries, Saga kembali ke kuilnya. Pria itu mendapati Surt yang berbaring nyenyak di sofanya, dengan secarik kertas yang terlipat didadanya. Saga menaikkan alis. Ia mengambil kertas itu.

 _"Bangunkan aku kalau Camus sudah datang."_

Saga melempar kertas itu ke wajah Surt. "Bangun."

Tidak ada jawaban. God Warrior itu masih tak bernyawa.

"Camus sudah lewat."

Bagai orang yang rumahnya sedang kebakaran, atau kemalingan, atau tersambar petir, atau rumahnya kemalingan lalu tersambar petir dan akhirnya kebakaran, Surt menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, secepat Taylor Swift gonta-ganti pacar (nggak). Matanya terbuka lebar, menatap sekeliling isi kuil itu. "Mana? Mana Camus?"

"Dia sudah keatas. Katanya ada beberapa hal yang ingin dikerjakan dengan Milo selama beberapa jam kedepan."

Surt mendengus. Kepala pria itu serasa berkobar api, bak Hades versi Disney (nggak). Ia berang, sungguh. Orang itu lagi. Tidak cukupkah dia seharian pergi keluar bersama Camus? Dan sekarang, apa itu? Mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Camus selama beberapa jam kedepan? Tidak. Ia tidak bisa terima. Ia berdiri dan menunjuk Saga. "Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka?! Aku menunggu Camus sudah dari tadi disini! Kau tahu sendiri, kan!"

Saga menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Hentikan? Kenapa? Mereka juga selalu bersama, bukan hari ini saja. Kami para Gold Saint lainnya juga tidak merasa terganggu. Mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara kandung kalau kau ingin tahu," katanya pelan.

"Aku juga saudara Camus! Aku lebih duluan kenal Camus daripada orang itu!" Surt berteriak memenuhi seluruh isi kuil. "Bantu aku memisahkan mereka! Kalau tidak, kubakar kuilmu!"

Saga berbalik menghadap Surt. Menatap tajam kedua matanya. "Bodoh. Hentikan keegoisanmu. Jaga sopan santunmu. Ini tempat suci! Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenakmu disini, God Warrior! Apa kau tidak pernah diajari tata krama?"

Egois? Dia bilang egois? Surt menggertakkan giginya. "Saat pertama kali kau dan kawan-kawanmu datang di Asgard, hal yang kalian lakukan adalah merusak tempat suci kami. Jadi kenapa aku dibilang egois?!" Surt tersinggung dengan ucapan Saga. "Lagipula, aku teman masa kecilnya. Dia seharusnya lebih sering bersamaku! Bukan dengan orang itu!"

Saga menaikkan bahunya. "Tempat suci yang dikuasai iblis? Ya." Ia menatap mata pria itu. "Dan egois karena kau ingin merusak hubungan orang lain. Ingin membakar kuil orang dan berbuat seenakmu, karena kau cemburu." Ia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau cemburu, kan?"

Itu skakmat tentu saja. Baik tentang Yggdrasil maupun yang kedua. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak begitu!" Dia sadar dirinya salah tapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mundur. Egoiskah dirinya? "Si Kalajengking itu pengaruh buruk untuk Camus! Aku tidak ingin Camus terjerumus dengannya!"

"Pengaruh buruk, ya ..." Saga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Yang kutahu, saat pertama kali mereka datang ke Sanctuary. Masih sebagai bocah ingusan yang dipungut entah darimana. Mereka kupikir saudara karena kedekatan mereka. Berlatih dibawah bimbinganku bersama, terluka bersama, menangis karena dihukum bersama. Camus dulu sering menangis, tapi disitu ada Milo yang menghiburnya. Membuat pria es itu kembali tersenyum, meski kadang jengkel dengan kelakuan Milo. Lalu disaat aku dan Camus menjadi Specter saat Holy War. Milo bisa saja mematahkan leher Camus saat itu. Tapi tidak ia lakukan. Milo menangis, menangis untuknya. Jadi kutanya padamu, darimana pengaruh buruknya?"

Surt diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak bisa melawan perkataan Saga barusan. "Pria yang mengajaknya untuk menjadi salah satu pasukan Loki, karena beralasan teman masa kecil. Pada akhirnya mengkhianatinya juga. Bukankah pria seperti itu yang seharusnya menjadi pengaruh buruk? Bukankah pria seperti itu yang justru menjerumuskan Camus?" sambung Saga.

"Berhenti bicara begitu! Aku tidak suka! Jangan buat aku marah!" Sebuah kepalan tangan berlapis api melesat ke wajah Saga. Saga dengan santainya menangkap kepalan tangan itu. Aura emas menguar di tangannya, memblok kobaran api itu untuk tidak menyentuh kulitnya. Ia meremas tangan yang digenggamnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada?"

Kepulan api ditangan Surt padam, menyisakan asap hitam yang mengepul dan menghilang dengan segera. Surt mendecih. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Saga. "Tutup mulutmu! Aku marah karena apa yang kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak benar!"

"Tidak benar dari mana? Yang terlihat di Asgard, semua sudah jelas. Memisahkan kedua sahabat, dan menyeret salah satunya sebagai pasukan dewa iblis, dengan berbagai alasan yang bisa membuatnya mengikutimu, namun pada akhirnya kau kembali mengkhianatinya. Semua sudah jelas." Saga melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Surt. "Kau memang tidak pantas memiliki teman, pengkhianat."

Pengkhianat. Tidak pantas memiliki teman. Surt mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dirinya memang pengkhianat sialan. Itu semua terbukti dengan apa yang dikatakan Saga. "Aku ... itu bukan aku." ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah. "Itu bukan aku."

"Bukan kau? Jadi siapa? Apa aku salah lihat?"

Kedua tangan Surt mendorong Saga kasar kebelakang. "Diam! Jangan bahas itu lagi, brengsek! Jangan paksa aku untuk membakarmu!"Dia serius. Moodnya sedang jelek dan mengungkit kesalahannya di masa lalu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Itu pun dia akan mencoba untuk selalu menganggap dirinya benar. Dia tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Pria yang terjebak dengan kesalahan dan dosa, mencoba untuk lari dari itu semua. Sayangnya kesalahan itu sudah terlalu banyak, sehingga itu semua tidak bisa kau sembunyikan lagi. Menyedihkan."

"Diam kau sial!" Surt serasa ingin memanggil Laevatein dan merobek tenggorokan pria di hadapannya ini agar berhenti menyudutkannya. Dia benar-benar marah. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu ..." dia menunjuk Saga dengan mata berkilat marah. Napasnya juga tampak mulai tak beraturan. "Jangan paksa aku berbuat kasar padamu! Jadi sekarang diam dan katakan dimana Camus dan orang itu sekarang!"

"Untuk apa kau mencari Camus? Kembali menyeretnya kembali kedalam kegelapan? Apa itu yang disebut persahabatan? Dari awal sudah kubilang, keegosianmu itulah yang membuatmu tidak akan pernah memiliki seorang teman sejati. Dan sifatmu yang suka berkhianat ..." Saga berjalan, berhadapan dengan Surt. Memandang mata pemuda itu yang lebih rendah dari matanya. "... Camus tidak akan pernah menganggapmu. Tidak akan pernah."

Surt membelalak nyalang. Ia termundur tiga langkah. Kobaran api tercipta dari tangannya membentuk sebuah pedang merah bergerigi. Laevatein sekarang teracung mengancam tepat beberapa centi didepan leher Saga. "Tarik kata-katamu, Gemini ... Aku tidak akan memberi kesempatan kedua!"

"Kau ingin beradu kekuatan? Disini? Di Sanctuary?" Nada bicara Saga mendingin. Tajam. "Kekuatanmu tidak ada apa-apanya disini, bocah. Camus tidak akan suka dengan sikapmu seperti ini. Semua orang tidak akan suka. Kau menganggap dirimu memiliki teman. Tapi tidak ada yang akan menganggapmu, jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini. Tidak punya sopan santun."

Cukup sudah. Sumbu kesabarannya sudah habis terbakar oleh api emosi. Surt menarik pedangnya lalu menghujamnya ke arah leher di mana nadi pria itu berada. Namun karena terpengaruh amarah, tusukannya melenceng menyerempet bahu Saga. Tapi masa bodoh bagi Surt, Saga terlanjur membuatnya emosi. "Berhenti bicara seolah kau mengerti aku. Aku punya teman dan Camus selalu percaya padaku! Bangsat kau, Saga!"

Pedang itu memang mengoyak bahu Saga. Namun karena Gemini itu membakar tubuhnya dengan cosmo, ditambah bermandikan cosmo agung sang Dewi yang melingkupi seluruh Sanctuary, koyakan itu tidak terlalu sakit. Saga menutup matanya. Menarik napas sejenak. "Bukti." Saga membuka kembali matanya. "Mana buktinya? Aku jarang melihatmu berjalan dengan Camus. Sedangkan dengan Milo, Camus merasa sangat nyaman. Aku memang kurang mengerti dirimu. Namun aku mengerti Camus dan Milo, selama kurang lebih 14 tahun mereka bersama di Sanctuary."

Surt geram. Mengobarkan cosmonya, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga memaksimalkan kekuatannya. Terkutuklah cosmo Athena yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengobarkan api biru di pedangnya. "Kubilang diam!" Ia sekuat tenaga menahan hatinya yang sakit. Itu benar. Surt memang selalu sendirian. "Ca-Camus pernah menangis untukku. Dia bilang tidak ingin kehilangan teman. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak ingin kehilanganku! Memangnya Camus pernah menangis untuk si ... Milo itu apa? Tidak kan!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang mereka?" Saga mencabut Laevatein dari bahunya. Darah dengan segera mengucur deras ke lantai.

BUG!

Satu kepalan tangan _landing_ dengan mulus ke wajah Surt, membuat pria itu terlempar dan terjatuh ke lantai. Rasa asin darah dengan segera mendominasi lidahnya disaat cairan merah itu mengalir keluar dari hidungnya dan menyelinap masuk ke sela-sela bibirnya. Satu tangan pria itu menopang ke lantai sementara tangan lainnya memegang pipinya yang panas. Bajingan. Kenapa ini? Surt mencoba memukul pria itu dengan kobaran api dan dengan mudahnya ditangkap. Lalu saat ia mengoyak bahunya, seperti tidak terasa apa-apa. Dan sekarang, pukulan dipipinya semakin membuatnya seperti seorang pengecut. Ia meludahkan darah dimulutnya ke lantai lalu kembali berdiri. Mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Dulu, saat Milo sakit, demamnya sangat tinggi, siapa yang mengobatinya? siapa yang menangisinya? Camus. Lalu saat Camus terluka parah sehabis menjalankan misi, siapa yang pertama kali menolongnya? Milo. Itu hanya dua dari sekian banyak bukti persahabatan mereka. Mana buktimu?" sambung sang Gemini.

Menggigit bibir, Surt mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menjadi anak cengeng. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca."Kau bukan temanku. Aku benci padamu." Berbalik, Surt melangkah pergi dari sana. Mengambil Laevatein yang tergeletak di lantai."Akan kucari mereka sendiri."

Saga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap punggung Surt yang perlahan menjauh. Ia melihatnya. Melihat Surt yang menahan air matanya untuk keluar. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkannya? Kau mengungkit-ungkit bahwa Camus menangis untukmu. Lalu mengapa kau tidak melakukan itu?"

"Jangan sok tahu tentang diriku! Kau bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan ... makhluk aneh, monster ... jiwa jahat yang ada di dalam tubuhmu!" masih memunggungi Saga, dia harap pria itu tidak melihatnya mengusap matanya.

"Menyebut kelemahan orang lain sebagai pelarian. Selalu begitu." Saga menghela napas. "Air mata itu bukan sebagai tanda bahwa orang itu cengeng. Tapi sebagai suatu pernyataan cinta, dan kasih sayang. Menangisi orang lain, itu tandanya dia mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya sehingga mengorbankan perasaannya untuk tidak malu mengeluarkan air mata itu. Itu sebabnya mengapa ..." sudut bibir Saga sedikit terangkat. "... Camus menangisi dirimu."

Surt berhenti melangkah. Apa tadi? Dia tidak salah dengarkan? "Apa maksudmu?" Dia kembali berbalik menatap Saga, kembali mengacungkan mata pedangnya yang berkilat. "Jangan berani memojokkanku lagi! Belum puas kau menjatuhkanku hingga titik terendah, heh?! Aku memang selalu sendiri, aku memang tidak punya teman! Aku ... aku bukan dirimu yang selalu dikeliling oleh orang-orang yang peduli padamu. Kamu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku!" Sumpah, dalam hatinya ia ingin mengajak pria dihadapannya ini duel—meski hasilnya sudah jelas.

Saga melangkah kedepan Surt. "Kau masih tidak mengerti, ya. Kau bilang Camus menangisi dirimu. Untuk apa? Karena dia sayang padamu. Peduli padamu. Ia bahkan rela kehabisan tenaga dan diseret akar. Untuk siapa? Untuk dirimu. Ia ingin menyadarkan sahabatnya. Kalau kau hanya menganggapku mengatakan ini bertujuan untuk memojokkanmu, berarti kau belum bisa mengerti arti rasa itu."

Camus ... menyayangi dirinya? Surt buru-buru menggeleng, menahan air mata yang baru saja ingin keluar. Gengsinya lebih tinggi daripada perasaannya. Pedangnya belum mau ia turunkan. Ia bahkan mencengkeram leher Saga dan menempelkan pedangnya di samping leher itu. Saga tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya diam ketika kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku selalu menjadi nomor dua. Sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu seandainya menjadi pilihan kedua bagi orang nomor satu dalam hidupmu?!" Surt menelan ludah sejenak. Mengatur napas yang memburu. "Oh, benar. Kau itu Gold Saint Gemini Saga. 'Gold Saint Terkuat' yang bahkan Andreas-sama mengakui itu. Semua orang memujamu, menjadikanmu nomor satu, semua orang menjadikanmu idola. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi pecundang. Melukaimu saja butuh waktu yang lama, sementara kau dapat dengan mudah membuat wajahku mencium lantai. Heh ... terkadang aku mempertanyakan di mana keadilan ..." Dia sedang ingin memukul seseorang demi untuk melampiaskan frustasinya. Dan orang itu Milo. Ia sangat dendam.

"Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, untuk apa Camus rela mengeluarkan air mata untukmu? Tidak masalah jika kau nomor satu atau nomor dua dihatinya ..." Saga menggeser ujung pedang yang teracung padanya kesamping dengan dua jari. "Yang terpenting, kau selalu menempatkan mereka sebagai yang nomor satu dihatimu. Kau harus menjaga dan melindungi orang-orang yang menjadi nomor satu dihatimu, bahkan kalau perlu, taruhkan nyawamu, untuk mereka," kata pria itu. Suaranya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kali ini terasa lembut.

Surt terdiam, matanya semakin panas saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Bahkan pandangannya mengabur. Janggut Odin, cairan bening apa itu yang keluar dari matanya? "Aku tidak tahu. Aku kesal. Aku lemah, bahkan tidak bisa melindungi adikku sendiri. A-aku menghasut Camus begabung dengan dalih janji karena tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi." Cengkeramannya di leher Saga melemah. Pedangnya kembali jatuh ke lantai. Surt terduduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tidak ingin wajah cengengnya terlihat. "Dia menyayangiku? Benarkah? A-aku senang, aku senang mendengarnya ..."

"Berdirilah. Kau God Warrior. Jangan seperti itu."

Surt mengusap kedua matanya. Ia berdiri, menunduk didepan Saga. Pria bersurai biru tua itu memegang pundaknya. "Kau sudah mengerti, arti sahabat itu, kan?"

"Sahabat itu ... orang yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dihati kita. Tidak peduli nomor berapapun kita dihatinya, kan?" ucap Surt sambil masih terisak pelan.

Saga mengangguk. "Saat aku bertemu Camus dan Milo tadi dibawah, aku sudah mengatakannya kepada mereka. Supaya Camus lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya untukmu. Tidak hanya untuk Milo. Milo memang tidak suka awalnya. Tapi aku yakin, perlahan dia pasti mengerti, kalau sahabat terbaik Camus bukan hanya dia saja."

"Heh ... diam-diam ternyata kau peduli juga padaku." Surt masih mengeringkan air matanya. Ia menatap luka menganga di bahu Saga. "Maaf soal bahumu. Sakit, ya? Nanti aku minta Camus untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Saga berbalik. "Camus sudah menunggumu di Aquarius."

"Iya. Tidak perlu kau bilang pun aku juga akan kesana. Ngomong-ngomong , terima kasih makan siangnya." Surt tersenyum. Ia mengambil pedangnya dan menghilangkannya dalam kobaran api. Berjalan menuju kuil Aquarius. Hatinya lega, sungguh.

Camus akan selalu menjadi orang nomor satu dihatinya, selain almarhum adiknya.

Karena Camus sahabat terbaiknya.

.

.

.

Kakinya melangkah di teras dingin itu. Ia menatap lurus kedalam.

Ada Camus.

Tidak ada Milo.

Suasana tenang.

Tidak ada Milo.

Barang-barang yang ia letakkan di teras itu tadi pun tampaknya juga sudah dibawa Camus kedalam. Senyumannya merekah. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Surt berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Oi, Camus!"

.

.

.

THE END

Cerita ini based on true roleplay. Entah kesambet apa Om ngangkat RP taun kemaren ini jadi fic. Waktu pertama belajar-belajar nge-roleplay. Padahal Om ini Surt haters. Iya, Surt haters. Dia sudah memisahkan bes besprennya Om! Om gak terima! T_T

Selamat hari menetas untuk Periculum In Mora! Salah satu ponakan Om :3 Surt lovers -_-  
Terus menghasilkan fic-fic yang keren. Eh badewei sekarang udah kelas 12 ya? Halo TO~ Halo UAS~ Halo UN~ Halo SBMPTN~ :3 :3 tetap semangat!

Dan selamat hari raya bagi yang merayakannya dalam beberapa hari kedepan~ THR & kuenya bagi-bagi dong~ :3 #digampar

Udah deh, itu aja.

Salam dari Om.

Selesai? Belum~ ~

.

.

.

.

"Gaaa! Saaagaaa!"

"Tidak teriak-teriak bisa?"

"Mana-mana-mana! Cepetan gak sabar nih. Pengen liat!"

Gemini itu memutar matanya. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Keluar dengan membawa sebuah _Handycam._

"Gimana? Dapet semua, kan? Keliatan, kan? Sudut pandangnya pas, kan? Dia sampai nangis, kan?"

"Bukannya kau yang meletakkannya sendiri saat lewat disini tadi? Aku kan masih di Aries."

"Ehehe iya lupa ... Saking geregetannya. Tapi bagus kan? Kan?"

"Diamlah, Milo. Kau lihat saja sendiri."


End file.
